SONIC X ELISE- THINKING OF YOU
by Absolhunter251
Summary: It has been a long time since sonic first met elise. With Solaris not existing, Elise doesn't know who sonic was at first. but thanks to him confessing and remembering her, they now are deeply in love. Can sonic keep elise safe from Dr.Eggman and Mephiles?


SONIC X ELISE

THINKING OF YOU

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic series or any of it characters. They belong to SEGA. This is a story that came into my head of sonic and elise. keep in mind, this story is their love. please don't go bashing on this story. well lets begin.**

Chapter 1: confession

Sonic had been thinking about Elise even after the flames of disaster. He walked down Soleanna's long side walks. Hoping to see Elise and wanted to tell her who he felt about her. He walked down the stairs to see Elise's castle. He looked up and saw Elise, he smiled and looked a bit to the side. "Now's my chance" He muttered to himself. As he ran up the wall to stand on a building that was close by Elise's window.

-0-

Elise watched the townspeople from her balcony smiling down at them seeing them happy. She then felt a slight breeze of wind hit her. She looked up sensing something. She then looked closer only to see in a blink of an eye. A blue hedgehog standing before her.

At first she felt a bit scared before his voice calmed her.

"Hi there." Sonic said.

Elise just waved. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" He said.

Elise smiled at him. "that's a nice name." She said. "My name is-"

"Elise." Sonic interrupted. Elise looked at sonic with curiosity. "How do you know my name?"

Sonic just chuckled a soft chuckle. "Lets just say, that a little birdie told me." He said. They both laughed at the small joke sonic had made.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Elise asked noticing him looking around the room where Elise slept.

Sonic stopped and turned his head to her. He stared at her. "Elise…" He said trying to make the words come out.

"Yes?" She said a bit worried.

"I…uhh, wanted to tell you something." He said looking at the floor not wanting to tell it to her face.

"Hm, what is it?"

Sonic then looked up at her with his eyes as wide they can be.

"I- I….been thinking about you a lot and I uh."

Elise walked over towards sonic and knelt down so she can raise his chin.

"Sonic, if you don't feel safe in here, why not we go somewhere else for a bit, would that help you?"

Sonic looked at her again and smiled. "Oh, that will make me feel a little better thanks." He said sighing in relief.

"Okay" Elise said nodding.

-0-

FOREST:

Sonic and Elise walked through the long grassy field where flower pedals floated in the sky. It was peaceful and quite.

Elise sat down and stared at the blossomed tree release its seeds.

Sonic walked up to Elise to watch the beautiful flower petals with her.

He stared at the sparkles that appeared on the flowers. He then looked at Elise and smiled at her and she smiled back. Then a small flower petal landed directly on Sonic's nose as he eyes looked at it.

Elise then started to giggle before it turned into a small laugh. Sonic took off the petal and started to laugh with elise. He then held the petal in his hand and then placed it on Elise's nose as stared at it. Sonic then laughed at her. The petal then blew off her nose and landed on the ground right between them.

Sonic and Elise both reach for it. They then paused noticing where their hands were, they then looked up at each other.

They both blushed and quickly pulled away their hands.

Sonic and Elise both looked off to the side. Sonic then turned to Elise as she looked at him.

Sonic then held her hands close to his. "Elise…?"

"Sonic…?" She replied back.

"I love you Elise….I love you ever since I first met you." he finally said, feeling the comfort of her with him. Elise looked at Sonic with shock.

"I know you may not remember…but we've met along time ago." He continued.

"Elise….I want to spend my time here, with you."

Elise then suddenly had a flash of the flames of Iblis and then seeing sonic appear.

"Sonic, don't you worry, I remember now." She said.

Sonic then looked up at her with amazement.

"Y-you do?" He said blinking. Elise nodded and smiled.

Sonic then had a bright smile come to his face. They then hugged each other.

Sonic wrapped his arms around elise. Elise felt Sonic's arms wrapped around her as he held him.

"Thank you Elise…" Sonic said softly rubbing her back a little.

"Your welcome sonic." She said closing her eyes stroking his back. They never let each other go, they just stood there in their moment.

Sonic soon released her and touched her soft face. Elise touched his face too. They both gazed into each other's eyes. They then leaned in and kissed passionate kiss of love.

They soon stopped their kiss and blushing more than ever before looking at each other.

"Elise you've made me the happiest hedgehog in the world." Sonic said smiling. Elise smiled back.

She then stood up and Sonic looked at her. "You ready to go back?" She asked.

"Yeah, besides its getting late." Sonic said. Elise smiled a bit then looked a bit to the side in sadness.

Sonic noticed it and titled his head. "Elise? You okay?"

Elise wiped her eyes. "Y-yeah I'm okay Sonic."

Sonic then held her hand to make her feel a bit more better.

-0-

SOLEANNA CASTLE Night:

Elise was wearing a beautiful night gown and was in the bed covers. Sonic walked into the room.

"Elise, what was wrong back there?" Sonic asked reminding her of the small tears.

"Its just….you will go away." she said sighing a bit.

Sonic looked at her.

"Then again, I can't stop you from running….its in your nature to keep on running right?"

"Elise…" sonic said. Elise looked at sonic.

"I can just come back each day to visit you." He said trying to cheer her up.

Elise then smiled. "Oh Sonic that will be great."

Sonic then walked up close to Elise's bed. "Whenever your feeling lonely I can come by to wipe those tears away, you must be a strong princess." he said.

Elise then reach for Sonic's hand. "I will Sonic, for you."

Sonic smiled and kissed her on her cheek. Sonic blushed a bit and rubbed the spot where Elise kissed him.

"sonic?" Elise then asked shyly. Sonic looked at her. "Yes Elise?" He said softly.

"Would you stay with me for tonight?" She asked blushing.

Sonic smiled a cute smile. "If you don't mind." he said making sure. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Elise giggled a bit. "Its fine by me, Sonic."

Sonic then climbed onto her bed and lay right next to her. She then cuddled next to him. Sonic felt her body close to his and stared at her watching her go to sleep.

Sonic then kissed her lightly and soothed his head against hers. They then both embraced while in sleep.

Sonic and Elise were both in harmony in their sleep. Letting their dreams take in their love for each other to be in peace.

**end of chapter 1-**

**A/N: This is just the beginning :) there's more to it. This story is a pretty short in chapters. but please do leave a review. more will be on its way!**


End file.
